incredible_years_teacher_aotearoafandomcom-20200214-history
Massey IYT Project Services
The Massey University Workforce Development Project is responsible for the ongoing development of the facilitators working within the NZ IYT programme. The goal of this initiative is to increase the number of people who gain accreditation. This development process requires several key elements, most of which are offered through this contract. Massey Services Basic Training To begin delivering the Incredible Years® Teacher Classroom Management Training Programme, Group Leaders must first attend a 3-day basic training workshop. The three day training is delivered by an Accredited Incredible Years® Mentor. Group Leaders must have certain qualifications and/or relevant experience to be eligible for the training. Trainees must have education and accreditation as a teacher, psychologist, or school counselor, or alternatively completion of certification/accreditation as an Incredible Years® Parent Group Leader. The Incredible Years Inc. Website: Teacher Classroom Management Certification page Please note, that while the Incredible Years Inc. does not specify that Group Leaders delivering the Teacher Classroom Management training programme must be registered teachers, the Ministry of Education may require Group Leaders that it contracts to deliver the programme to be registered teachers. If you are unsure, please email PB4L@education.govt.nz for clarification. Group Leaders who have completed the 3-day Group Leader Training are expected to deliver an Incredible Years® programme shortly after completing their training. Additionally, all Group Leaders who deliver the Incredible Years® programme should aim towards becoming accredited. Accreditation is a highly valued process and is highly recommended. You can read more on the accreditation process here. The training workshops are held regularly. Dates of upcoming training workshops can be found on our Upcoming Events page. Group Leader Consultation Days Regular attendance at Group Leader Consultation Days is required to attain accreditation. The Incredible Years Inc. recommends that Group Leaders attend at least one consultation day every 12 months to be eligible for accreditation. Consultation days are designed for Group Leaders who have already attended one of the three-day GL Training workshops and have conducted at least one set of teacher training workshops. Consultation day participants are asked to bring a DVD recording of one of their teacher sessions. Participants select a short segment for presentation in order to demonstrate both video clips that they feel will benefit others, as well as ones to present for feedback on aspects of group dynamics they found difficult to manage. Participants showing these DVDs have the opportunity to receive feedback and supervision on their sessions. Participants partake in role-play practices, buzzes and problem solving discussions as they view video clips together. The Incredible Years Inc Website: Frequently Asked Questions page Consultation days are held regularly. Dates of upcoming consultation days can be found on our Upcoming Events page. Accredited Group Leader Consultation Days Accredited Group Leader Consultation days are for Group Leaders who have already attained accreditation. The day runs similarly to the regular Group Leader Consultation Days, with participants asked to bring a DVD recording of one of their sessions to share with the group. The days are run by accredited Incredible Years® mentors, and are an opportunity for Accredited Group Leaders to get direct feedback on their practice. Accredited Group Leader Consultation Days are a great way to ensure fidelity to the programme. Peer Coach Training Peer Coaches are experienced and accredited Group Leaders who have been trained to provide support and coaching to others in the delivery of The Incredible Years® programme. Peer Coaches must first attend a two-day Peer Coach training workshop. Previously, this workshop could only be provided by an Incredible Years® certified international trainer, but in mid 2018 the New Zealand mentors, Kim Thomson and Anna Dickson, were given authority by Incredible Years Inc. to deliver Peer Coach training in New Zealand without an international trainer present. Potential Peer Coaches must be nominated by their managers. Nominations must be submitted to Massey via the iyt@massey.ac.nz inbox. Once received, the nomination will be referred to the NZ Mentors for vetting. The NZ Mentors, in collaboration with programme developer Carolyn Webster-Stratton, work to identify the areas with the greatest need for Peer Coaching. Future Peer Coaches are then selected based on their experience, suitability for the role, and regional needs. Not offered through this contract Contact your local MoE PB4L Regional Manager to find out how to access this support. Peer Coaching Support for Group Leaders throughout the delivery of their Teacher Training Workshops is provided through regular consultation and review of videos. This service is available through your PB4L Regional Manager or Senior Project Officer at MoE. Accreditation Workshops Accreditation workshops are usually run by an accredited Peer Coach, sometimes in concert with an accredited Mentor. Accreditation workshops help Group Leaders to overcome any barriers to accreditation they may be experiencing. Requirements for accreditation are discussed, including the paperwork that is required, the DVD submission, evaluations, and other administrative requirements that can be confusing for Group Leaders. In addition to this, the Peer Coach will tailor the workshop to the group's needs; taking the time to go over anything that Group Leaders may be unsure of or are struggling with. These days are a great opportunity for Group Leaders to get support on their accreditation journey, receive clarification on any aspects of the accreditation process that they find confusing, and to receive support from their Peer Coaches. For more information on Accreditation Workshops, contact your Peer Coach directly. Category:Massey Category:Accreditation Category:Consult Days Category:Consultation Category:Mentor Category:Peer Coach